1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus provided with a conductive layer on an outer surface of a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of electronic apparatuses. For example, some of the electronic apparatuses are provided with a conductive layer on an outer surface of a housing. In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-244715, disclosed is a portable wireless apparatus in which a radiation conductor serving as a part of an antenna is provided on an outer surface of a housing. This portable wireless apparatus is provided with a capacity plate held on a feeder line in the housing. The radiation conductor and the capacity plate are arranged such that they partly overlap each other, and a wireless circuit board and the radiation conductor are capacitively coupled to each other. As a result of this, supply of power to the radiation conductor is performed through the capacity between the capacity plate and the radiation conductor.
When a conductive layer is provided on an outer surface of a housing, how to secure electrical connection between the conductive layer and a conductive member provided inside the housing is one of the subject matters. With the capacitive coupling as in the above-mentioned portable wireless apparatus, although electrical connection can be secured, electrical loss is caused at the connection section. Accordingly, it can be said that there is yet room for further improvement in the connection structure of the above portable wireless apparatus.